


Guilt

by GhostySoldier



Series: The Poindexter Story [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Suicide, bullying aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostySoldier/pseuds/GhostySoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, they should have seen it coming. With how the victim of their torment began to skip classes, put up less of a fight when they confronted him, and grew thinner every time they saw him. He was sick much more often, but for some reason he’d keep coming to school even then. At the time, they didn’t see these as warning signs, and just continued to bully the boy.</p><p>--</p><p>The main bullies of Sidney Poindexter witness his suicide and reflect on it afterward.</p><p>Contains background characters turned into OCs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

In retrospect, they should have seen it coming. With how the victim of their torment began to skip classes, put up less of a fight when they confronted him, and grew thinner every time they saw him. He was sick much more often, but for some reason he’d keep coming to school even then. At the time, they didn’t see these as warning signs, and just continued to bully the boy.

He didn’t show up to lunch that day. He seemed to disappear after third period even started. Ricky said the last he saw of him was before he excused himself to the bathroom, that was when the boy known as Sidney Poindexter dropped off the radar. As the six classmates; Ricky, Charles, Blade, Trixie, Mortimer and Austin; sat at the lunch table in the courtyard, nothing seemed amiss about Sidney’s disappearance from class.

Things were going normally for them. Mortimer kept leaning over to the table beside theirs to hit on the girls there, only earning himself a couple slaps in the face. Charles was sitting as close to Blade as he could without causing suspicion from onlookers, and Ricky and Trixie were happily showing their affections for each other. Blade and Austin were talking about the big homecoming game that was rapidly approaching. Nothing was wrong.

At least, until the body fell. Someone let out a cry of shock when Sidney Poindexter stepped backwards off the roof of the building, causing everyone to look. Everyone saw his head crack against the pavement, and the blood spattering and pooling around him after. Trixie covered her mouth in shock, light blue eyes welling up with tears. The six students stood there in silent horror.

Everyone around them started panicking, some running inside to tell the teachers what was happening, others running off to find a payphone to call an ambulance, and others just throwing up in horror. Ricky shivered and took a step back as Trixie quickly ran behind a tree to throw up as well. Mortimer looked at the blood, then to Sidney’s body, as though trying to tell himself it was fake, it wasn’t real.

Austin lightly patted Ricky’s arm and stepped forward slowly, kneeling beside the body. Slowly, Ricky, Charles and Blade walked over as well, staring at the boy. Blade flinched as he stepped in some of the blood, quickly backing away. Austin reached out a trembling hand and put it over Sidney’s glassy, brown eyes, moving it down slowly to close them for the last time. His touch was so much more delicate than it had been with the boy in the past, and his deep blue eyes were filled with regret and guilt.

Once the paramedics had taken the body away, school was canceled for the rest of the day. Almost everyone went straight home to the comfort of their parents or siblings. Blade, Charles, Austin and Mortimer went to the park, while Ricky took Trixie home to stay with her and comfort her from the horrible thing they’d all witnessed.

The four sat under the trees in silence, Mortimer not even caring when a pair of attractive college girls passed by. The silence was finally broken by Austin, who murmured, “We...we fucked up big time, Blade. We did this...it’s our fault, man.”

None of them protested or denied this. Charles gulped and shivered, slowly taking hold of Blade’s hand. Blade had been extremely quiet since Sidney had died. He still said nothing, but the look in his eyes said everything. He had screwed up.

Ricky would often say afterward, that if he had known that Sidney’s life at home was no better than the bullying at school, he would have done something to keep him safe. For the rest of their lives, which would not be very long, they would carry the guilt of the death they had caused. As each of them were picked off, one by one, in the years that followed, Austin being the last to die as his parents pulled the plug on his life support machine, all of them would focus on one thing the moment their ghosts woke up in the afterlife. They would find Sidney if his ghost was there, and try to make up for everything they’d done to him.

 


End file.
